The Program Development Core will provide initial support for new research projects in the demography and economics of aging. These projects are intended to build linkages among, and expand upon, the themes and substantive areas of our ongoing research; to extend the "reach" and interdisciplinary nature of the Center's work, providing support to faculty in new disciplines or departments; and, to help develop the research careers of pre- and post-doctoral students with interests in the demography and economics of aging.